


reality

by doofusface



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, High Stakes, Pre-Relationship, THAT HUG, ffh speculation, scene speculation, sorta HAHHH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofusface/pseuds/doofusface
Summary: [International FFH trailer SPOILERS]Nothing's gonna happen to him.





	reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisbirdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisbirdie/gifts).



> i had to make up an entire fight scene and it took both of my brain cells SO HERE, BIRDIE, THE THING YOU WANTED AND I AM PRETTY SURE YOU WILL REGRET

"Are we cancelling Plan B?"

It's Betty's voice, behind her and behind Flash. It's not scared, not anymore. Just a little shaken, a little unsure of her next step.

The _I Work_ With _Spider-Man, Not_ For _Spider-Man_ dude leading them—Happy, she remembers, from stolen glances at Peter's phone at school  _and_ because he'd yelled it in passing when they were running and dodging flaming debris from the Big Fire Thing on the bridge—heaves a breath, looking around at the burning cars blocking all their exits. "We're gonna wing it," he says, absolute determination in his voice.

MJ sees him pat his pockets—the ones on his pants for a split second, then the one on his chest repeatedly.

"Are you okay?" she asks him, if only to see if he wasn't just patting his heart.

Happy turns his head her way.

And it's not…it's not that the look _scares_ her, really. He doesn't look threatening, like he's about to tell her to shut up and mind her own business.

But he looks…intense.

And she doesn't know _why_.

"Are _you_?" he asks, more serious than grumpy.

More like gravity, trying to keep her in place.

She matches his stare, trying to figure out why he's so interested in her answer.

"I'm fine," she says.

Tries to shrug.

Tries not to make it sound like she's worried out of her mind—for them, their group, their little family that got stuck in time before being brought back.

And for Peter.

Peter Parker.

Spider-Man.

Fighting a bad guy controlled by a Bad Guy, close enough for her to hear his yells.

_Pleas_ , even.

Happy moves his hand back up to his chest, over his heart. 

It's subtle.

Looks almost like he's just massaging the spot, except he glances down and she knows.

That idiot probably has a message for her.

A _goodbye_ message.

"No," MJ says adamantly, heavy in the dusty air. She steps forward, motioning for the others to follow. 

Ned looks between them, some form of understanding passing to him, and he guides Betty and Flash past Happy, ducking and trying to move closer to the bridge. 

"He can tell me himself," MJ says when the others are a few cars over, stepping beside Happy.

"Nothing's gonna happen to him," Happy says, a fond little huff escaping as he looks back up at the bridge, fire and fire and fire all over.

"Yeah," MJ says quietly, clammy hands flexing shut, stretching open.

_Nothing's gonna happen to him._

* * *

They make it back to the bridge when the stormy dome overtakes everything.

It's a scene out of _Mad Max_ , maybe, and _The Wizard of Oz_ , definitely.

Lighting flashes in quick succession—here, there, and here again.

"There's no way we're gonna get through this!" Flash yells, the wind whipping at his hat and phone as he desperately continues documenting the fight.

"He's right!" Ned yells from behind a car. "Like, I hate saying it, but he's right!"

_But Peter's in there_ , MJ thinks, squinting at the dome. _And he needs us._

"We gotta find another way in!" Happy yells, tossed back by a whip of wind.

" _Wait_!" Betty yells. She points past her and Ned. "MJ, do you see that?"

_Frown._ "See wha—"

_Blink._

"The lightning!" Betty continues, ducking as a broken side mirror flies by. " _Please_ tell me you see it!"

"What's she talking about?" Flash yells, hat officially lost.

_Ned, do not mess this up_ , MJ thinks, smiling incredulously. She points ahead, where lightning continues to move around the edges of the domed cloud. "The lightning isn't touching the metal posts!" she yells, looking at the others. " _They're not real_!"

Happy _curses_ , turning back to her. He's got a brow up, a delighted smirk to greet her. "Spidey picked some good friends, huh?"

She nudges him up, nodding in acknowledgement. "Got a good employee, too."

* * *

Ned's the one who finds the machine.

It's hidden in the posts of the bridge, connected to the underside and back into the city grid.

Flash is the one who manages to shut it down for good—or, at least, that's what he's planning on telling Spider-Man when they meet.

"So you sacrificed a phone," Betty snorts, leaning over Ned's shoulder. "The Cloud exists."

"But _this_ cloud—" Ned starts, victoriously slamming on the Enter key one last time, "—doesn't!" Pause. "…Anymore, I mean."

Betty kisses his cheek. "Super heroic, Ned."

" _KID_!" Happy screams, and the world stops all over again.

He's looking up—up at the highest point, and his eyes track down to follow Mysterio's dive…

…and the familiar red-and-black diving right there with him.

MJ forgets how to breathe.

* * *

He's screaming.

Screaming in pain, over and over and over again.

"Anything?!" Flash says for the nth time, their little crowd surrounding the computer.

"I think he bypassed control somehow," Ned groans, typing furiously. Curse! "C'mon, _c'mon_!"

" _NO_!"

The screech echoes around them, and MJ peeks over the side of the bridge, up and around burning cars and at her…friend.

(Friend?)

(Crush?)

( _Love_?)

She shakes her head, swallows with a dry throat.

She can't breathe, and neither can he.

" _NO_!"

She squeezes her eyes shut, grips the edge and tries to climb up—

" _NO,_ _MJ_!"

Flash is the first one to recover. "…Did he just say…?" 

Happy clambers up beside MJ. He pulls her back. "That dome's still wired, kid."

"…Why's he yelling my name?" is all she says, quiet, low, breathless. "Happy, why's he yelling my name?"

_CURSE_ , from Ned, below, with the most terrified voice she's ever heard him speak in. " _WORK_ , you _STUPID_ _piece of_ —"

* * *

_CRASH!_

* * *

" _Holy_ —" from Betty.

" _Finally_!" from Happy.

* * *

" _NO_! FURY!" from the man in a Thor-esque, iron suit.

* * *

" _It's down_!" from Ned, and the clatter and crashing of falling computer pieces. "MJ, it's down!"

* * *

She's choking.

It's the air—the dust, the debris.

It's the thick flames still churning through the abandoned vehicles on the bridge, tossed to the side and haphazardly stacked over each other.

It's _him_.

Him, hand on his head.

Him, pulling the mask off.

She forgets how to breathe, sure.

At least she still knows how to run.

* * *

"It's you," he whispers shakily, breathing raggedly under her vice grip.

"It's me," she whispers back, sniffling.

Laughing, sort of.

He nods into her shoulder. "You're real?"

She pulls back, but only enough to be able to rest her forehead on his.

To look him in the eye. 

She finds fear.

"Peter?" she asks, hands still rubbing at the back of his neck.

"…MJ?"

"We're all real," she whispers, pulling him close. " _We're all real_."

**Author's Note:**

> anyway we have five weeks to go wowowow
> 
> God bless you guys!!!! gotta finish school then I'll be back on the chapter fic updates!!


End file.
